


On the subject of things lost

by lemon7199



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns (2018), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Reminiscing, Royal Doulton bowl, The place where lost things go, between scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon7199/pseuds/lemon7199
Summary: The Royal Doulton bowl was gently placed on a stool, and Mary placed the loose shard beside it as three of her charges slept in their beds. She noted to herself that a visit to cousin Topsy would be first on the to do list. Mary returned to the balcony, where Jack still stood, softly leaning against the awning.





	On the subject of things lost

**Author's Note:**

> I came back from the Swedish premiere about an hour ago, and I had to write this down  
> un-beta'd  
> i own nothing (sadly)  
> obligatory this isn't my first language please give criticism with that in mind
> 
> my imagination of what happened after the Royal Doulton bowl before Georgie wakes up

The Royal Doulton bowl was gently placed on a stool, and Mary placed the loose shard beside it as three of her charges slept in their beds. She noted to herself that a visit to cousin Topsy would be first on the to do list. Mary returned to the balcony, where Jack still stood, softly leaning against the awning.

“I’m sure you have places to be, Jack”, Mary reprimanded him softly. Jack, whose eyes had been pinned to something distant, straightened his posture as well as his cap, and gave a faint smile.

“Right you are, Mary Poppins”, he said, making a half-hearted effort to leave. Mary raised her eyebrows curiously, following where Jack’s gaze had just been. Anabel’s bed stood right where Jane Banks had once slept, many years ago. Mary could easily add together the details, and she smiled.

“As I said before, Jack, you might just run in to her one of these days.” Jack, who were now studying the dirt under his nails with such interest that a change of profession almost seemed in its place, blushed.

“Even if I would, I’m only a simple leery, ain’t I?” The lamplighter spoke softly, less upbeat than he usually did. Mary remembered another man who used to put on the same brave, upbeat face whenever she was looking, smile faltering whenever she looked elsewhere.

“Being simple isn’t a bad thing, which you of all people should know”, Mary reminded him gently, her smile not as bright as before. Jack noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows.

“D’you miss him?”

“Don’t talk nonsense, Jack”, Mary answered quickly, pursing her lips. “We have said our goodbyes long ago now. And besides, it wouldn’t do me well to dwell on things lost.”

It was now Jack’s turn to smile, his arms confidently crossed over his chest. Mary didn’t meet his eyes, instead she peered through the woods in the park. If she closed her eyes, perhaps she could hear the monstrosity that had been Bert’s one man band, or smell the soot, or see his chalk drawings just one more time.

“Ah, but that’s the thing see, Mary Poppins.” Jack’s voice interrupted her reminiscing, and she looked at her friend questioningly.

“What’s the thing?”

“Only because a thing’s lost, it ain’t gone. It’s only out of place.”

During the time Mary opened her mouth to retaliate, she changed her mind both once and twice, before settling on a smile.

“Thank you, Jack.”

The lamplighter only smiled as a response. In the nursery Georgie was stirring restlessly and Mary knew that she soon had to return to her charges. Jack once again interrupted her thoughts.

“You ain’t coming back no more after this, are you?”

Mary let out a deep sigh, shrugging her shoulders. “Not to London, I would think.”

“Would you come and visit?” Jack’s voice was tentative, and Mary could hear him weighing on the soles of his shoes

“Perhaps”, Mary simply said. “If the wind is right.”

“Of course, Mary Poppins”, said Jack, sounding more like his usual self again. Mary smiled and gave him a small nod. Big Ben chimed, and as Admiral Boom’s silent protests were heard from number sixteen, Jack began to climb down the balcony.

“Jack”, Mary shot out, before Jack could get too far. His head was still visible over the railing.

“Yes?”

“Promise me that you won’t take anything for granted.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in visible confusion.

“What d’you mean?”

“In life, don’t take anything for granted.”

Jack soon understood that it was a far of an explanation that he would get from Mary Poppins. After all, she never explained anything. So he simply gave a nod and smiled.

“I promise, Mary Poppins.” Mary smiled.

“Good. And don’t forget to talk to Jane.”

With that said, Georgie’s stirring had now began to include mumbling and sweating, and Mary decided to go back in. As Jack rode his bike down Cherry Tree Lane, Mary sat down by Georgie’s side, humming a tune that she wasn’t perfectly sure how she knew it in the first place.


End file.
